


New Destinations

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [19]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes to this fight... but the aftermath holds hope for a new future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported this series in its long inception and production.

This was the final fight and they all knew it. From the young mechs just getting strong in their gestalt abilities to the veteran warriors to even the humans.

Megatron had arrived with Soundwave and every Decepticon known to have made it to Earth since the first fight for the AllSpark.

There was no room to be an observer, or so Starscream decided the moment he was fired upon by one of his former underlings. With his experience married to the young trine's raw ability, the Autobots did not lack for aerial support, and it looked like, for once, a battle that the Decepticons had chosen would end in a stunning victory for their targets.

It was only as the fighting cleared, and the Decepticons were in full retreat that both sides would learn the heavy price this last fight had carried. For Megatron did not fly away, nor did Optimus call out to reassure his own followers when the smoke began to drift from the side of the island where they had fought one last time.

`~`~`~`~`

"What do we do?"

Sideswipe's question made Ratchet look up. Ironhide was still stasis-locked from his injuries, and Mirage had never led from the front. It was no small wonder that they were coming to Ratchet to decide the next move.

"Is Starscream still functional?" he managed to ask.

Beside Sideswipe, Jolt shook his helm. "He's in stasis too; Soundwave hit him hard with a directed EMP blast to get away."

"Frag. I need his insight into the other side of things." Ratchet did not even want to think that maybe Starscream was suffering the same backlash that had knocked Mikaela unconscious and made Jazz go … battlerager at the end of the fight.

"Ratchet," Mirage began. "It's time to either press the fight here on Earth, or parlay, I think."

His words sparked a massive argument as every Autobot issued their opinions of the very idea of 'parlay' while Optimus's frame was still waiting recycling.

Somewhere in the midst of this, Sparky came in, his wings singed but otherwise whole. He listened, his arms burdened with the human he had come to hold as the highest authority in his world. She was barely conscious, but had insisted he bring her to where the others were. Now, she listened, trying to find strength to do what Jazz couldn't right now. She had to find her voice and will to make this day not the beginning of a slaughter.

"Enough, all of you! Either I'm in charge, or you elect a new leader now to hold onto everything!" Ratchet finally roared.

"I don't think any of you can lead as well as he can," Mikaela finally said, making all optics turn to her. "I'm not a mech. I'm just a human. But... I am... I was Prime's consort. So is Jazz, but the connection is more direct for him and he's still trying to recover." She swallowed hard.

"Mik, we can handle this," Ratchet offered her gently, only to have her shake her head. Sparky, guided by a pat on his arm and a point set her on a worktable so she could be more of a height with her audience.

"He wanted this over. He wanted our species, both of them, to be able to move on. He wanted for neither species to be destroyed completely, and if you use **his death** to further pursue and destroy the Decepticon remnants, then you are all guilty of tainting the leadership he tried to give you!" She wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to acknowledge her own tears. "If they come, defend yourselves. But stop looking for them. Stop thinking destruction, and start thinking about life!" She put her hand on Sparky's shoulder as he moved closer at her agitation. "All the young mechs were out there today, and even Starscream fought on our side... because he sees how near extinction is. So please... please let Prime's death serve as an end to the division."

"But how, Mikaela?" Ratchet asked her. "They're still out there and they won't just stop."

"They will if their new leader is a mech that wants to go home and rebuild, a mech who is tired enough of the fighting that he stepped out of his bid for power to protect his creations," Mikaela proposed. "I say we support Starscream, when he is repaired... and do all we can to forge a stronger alliance between factions than whatever divided you all in the first place to create this damned war!"

With that said into the stunned silence of those assembled, Mikaela let Sparky lift her down from the worktable, not protesting as he opened the hidden cavity he had designed into his frame so that he could better shield her from everything. He walked out, and the debate began anew... with more thought behind it, and tempered emotions held in check.

`~`~`~`~`

"They said you argued on my behalf," Starscream said as Mikaela soldered several connections in place inside his thigh. 

"I did."

"Why? What makes you think that once I am supreme that I won't come back with my army?" Starscream demanded of her. She stopped, set her iron down, and wiped her brow from the heat of working like this. She then looked up at his optics.

"You might. I could be wrong. But I trust Optimus Prime. He saw something in you, after he spoke to you alone, that made him believe you're ready to shape Cybertron into a world for both factions to live on."

Starscream frowned, expressionable features shaping into a scowl the more he considered that. "Is he really gone?"

Mikaela had to steady herself on the jetformer's frame at the unexpected question. It made her ache all over again, but her honesty might very well be what their future depended on.

"I... am not sure, Starscream. You know I react to Spark energy, and even when I am alone, I feel it all around me now."

Starscream nodded, sharp, once. "So I suspected. It is because of the Matrix, or maybe the lack of the AllSpark, but I do not think any of us have truly extinguished in the last several battles."

"You have ideas about that?" Mikaela asked him, more to stop thinking about being cut off from her soul's mate.

"Maybe." Starscream brought his hand around her slight body, giving her support. "I will lead... and then we shall see what comes. Until then..."

"I have Sparky... I mean, Sunstorm." She almost smiled, because her 'little mech' had chosen his mature name.

"So you do." Starscream left his hand there while she continued the repairs, thinking of his destiny and how it had finally come to pass. No one but Soundwave remained to contest him, and he would win that battle.

`~`~`~`~`

_It is over, brother._

_For now. We are too different for peace to last._

_Perhaps, but for now, they will move forward._

The champion of the Destroyer placed his hand on the shoulder of the Creator's avatar, and together, they moved on.


End file.
